Red and Gold
by SailorMarble14
Summary: After Brick broke up with Jo. Jo gets upset. Is there anyone who can cheer up Jo, or will Jo be in depression for a long time. Rated T for something that will happen later on.
1. Chapter 1

Red and Gold Chapter 1

**Hi it's been a LONG time since I wrote a Jock fanfic. This is based off my friend TDROTIlover101's drawing she made called Red. I basically wrote this in honor of her picture, so be sure to check it out.**

**Discalimer: I don't own**

It was a beautiful quiet night; Jo was waiting for her boyfriend Brick. Jo was nervous because Brick sounded very weird, when he called, Jo took deep breaths and maybe it was nothing.

When Jo saw Brick she smiled, and ran to him giving him a hug. But Brick didn't hug her back he just sat down where Jo was sitting. "Brick is everything ok?" Jo asked nervously. She then sat down next tom him. "Brick." Jo whispered. "I'm sorry." Brick whispered. Jo looked up. "What do you mean sorry." Jo said.

Jo eyes went wide, and knew what Brick was about to say. "Brick please your not going to say." Jo said with tears in her eyes. "Yes Jo, I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore." Brick said. Jo was about to cry. "No please Brick what did I do, I can change, please I promise." Jo begged. "Sorry Jo, it's too late." Brick said. He then took off his dog tags, and gave them to Jo. "Here you can keep them." Brick said. "Bye." Brick said as he walked away, and went back to his car, and drove away.

Jo then tried to chase Brick's car, but too late, he was gone. Jo then walked home crying. When she got home, her eyes where red and puffy. When she went inside, she collapsed, on the floor, and broke down crying. Her parents, and her older brother then came to her, hugging her. "Honey what happened?" Her mother said. "He broke up with me." Jo said crying. Her parents knew who she was talking about, and hugged her giving her comfort.

**So it's short, but the next chapter should be long. I don't know if it should be only 2 or 3 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Gold Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of this story. I thought that I should make more chapters to this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

A month after the break up, Jo wasn't feeling better. She locked herself up in her room; she wouldn't eat, and wouldn't stop crying her eyes out. Jo only stayed in bed. Her parents, and her brother tried to get her out of bed, but no luck. Jo was broken. Her brother, John had to check on her because what happened, a week after the break up.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on Jo, I have to go." John complained. John has been waiting for five minutes for Jo to come out. John then knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. John knew there was something wrong. John then opened the door, and saw Jo passed out, bleeding holding a razor blade. "Oh god." John whispered. "MOM! DAD! COME HERE QUICK!" John called out. Just then her mom and dad then came, and saw Jo. "Honey call the ambulance!" Her mom yelled going to her daughter, and hugging her. Jo's father then ran to call, while John just stood there stunned, thinking her sister is dead._

_A little later Jo was sent to the hospital, and survived. But Jo's pain wasn't done yet. When she woke up, she had a very bad fit, she just cried more screaming 'no'. Basically, Jo was in a deep depression, and may not ever get better._

_End flashback._

John then went up to Jo's room, and checked on her she was taking another nap, again. That's all Jo did; stay in her room cry, and take a nap. She rarely comes out, only time is to go to the bathroom, which, everything inside there is locked up, and that's it.

Her family is also nervous about when school starts. John then came down stairs. "How is she son?" Jo's father said. John just shook his head and said, "Not better, but she's sleeping." John said.

Back at Jo's room, she was up; she just pretended to sleep, listening to her family talked. She had tears in her eyes, and was about to cry. Jo then over heard the conversation.

"John what are you doing!" Jo's mother said. "Calling her boyfriend I want to see what he has to say for breaking up with my sister." He said sounding upset. "Honey no, it will just make things worse." Jo's mom said. "Look I'm just going to ask." John said. The whole family was now getting upset at John, but then they heard Jo crying. "Oh no." John said, as the family went upstairs.

The family went up to Jo's room, and Jo was crying harder then before. Her mother then came to her, and hugged her. "It's ok honey, it's ok." She said in her soothing voice. "NO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK! WHY DID HE BREAK UP WITH ME! WHY!" Jo said screaming and crying. Everyone felt sorry for Jo. They knew she will never smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Gold Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. So maybe in a chapter or 2 will be the end, but who knows. Basically pretty soon it will be the 1 year ****anniversary that I was on here. So I may write another story to celebrate that day. Enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer I don't own.**

Later that day, John brought over Jo's lunch, but she won't eat it. "Come on Jo please you got to eat." John begged. Jo just turned the other way, and covered her mouth. "Just take one little bit, you have to eat something." John said again. He knew he couldn't force her, so he just waited for her, but nothing. John just stood up, and grabbed her lunch and left the room.

He then went downstairs, and saw his mom and dad sitting down. John then shook his head. "Still." His Father said. "Yeah it's been at least 2 weeks since she ate." John said. "Jo is going to get sick." John said again. After a moment of silence, their mom got an idea. "Why don't I cook a few of Jo's favorites for dinner. "Are you sure?" John said. Their mom just nodded.

Later before dinner, Jo and John's mother and father was cooking all of Jo's faves, their father BBQ some of Jo's favorites, and their mother baked some of Jo's favorite rolls, and cooked her favorite meal, chicken. John smiled at this, and went upstairs to check on Jo.

"Well my food is almost ready." Their father said. "Mine is too." Their father said. Suddenly John came back in freaking out. "Mom, Dad Jo is gone!"

Jo was basically walking at the park, just staying away from her family, and to get some air. Sometimes Jo's stomach hurt, making her feel faint. Jo started feeling week, so she sat down on the bench. Jo's eyes where very red, and puffy, her face was also red, with tearstains, and Jo was skinny, and pale. Jo then looked around the park, knowing this is the place where Brick broke up with her. Jo then lay down on the bench and cried.

Just then someone was there, "Jo wake up." He said. Jo woke up, and gasped once she saw who it was.

**Who do you think woke Jo up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Red and Gold Chapter 4

**Ok this is the longest chapter I made so far, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"Brick?" Jo said waking up. Brick was shocked when he saw her. "Jo is that you?" Brick questioned because of how she looked. Jo was shocked, but then glared at Brick, and stood up, but nearly fell. "Jo are you ok?" Brick asked. Jo just glared, and said, "Look just leave me alone." Jo then got up and started to walk away, but kept on limping and feeling dizzy. Brick was fallowing her hoping she wouldn't fall. Jo then ran faster. Brick tried to catch up to her, when suddenly Jo started coughing bad.

Jo then fell on the floor coughing bad, and almost vomiting, and feeling faint. "Jo hold on!" Brick yelled. Brick then carried her bridle style, until Brick stopped, and saw Jo fainted in his arms. "Jo, oh Jo I'm sorry." Brick said with tears in his eyes.

A little later, around 7:00 Jo was back in her room, and woke up. "Jo thank goodness your alright." Her mother said hugging her. Jo then smiled and said, "What a weird dream." Her mom let her go, and her parents stared at her. "What's wrong?" Jo asked. Jo then looked at Brick who was with her family. Jo then frowned, and went to look the other way. Her parents then decided to leave the room, letting her lay down, while Brick decided to stay.

"Jo is it ok, if I tell you something, and then I'll go?" Brick asked. Jo didn't reply. "Jo I'm sorry for breaking up with you. You see I thought I was moving away from you, so I had to, but then I realized how much of a big jerk I was for breaking up with you because I moved closer to you." Brick said with tears coming out of his eyes. "Now I'm sorry, I tried calling you, and everything, but no answer. I first thought something bad happened to you, but then when I saw you, I didn't know what to do." Brick said going on Jo's bed, and getting closer to her, crying. "But now all I want to do is get back with you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Jo, I'm sorry, please Jo." Brick said crying and hugging Jo. "I feel like such a loser now. I just want you Jo no one else because you and me a perfect together, and I love you." Brick said, as he just cried.

A half hour later, Brick clamed down for a bit, he opened his eyes, and saw Jo cuddling with him. Brick just smiled, until he heard Jo wake up. "Brick I'm sorry." Jo said. Brick looked up at her. "I forgive you, but I just." Jo stopped trying to look for the words. "You just hurt me Brick, I don't know if I should trust you again." Jo said getting out of bed. "Jo you have to trust me really." Brick begged.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Jo said sounding a bit upset. Brick flinched by this. "Because go ahead be like the other guys I liked, you see I was never happy because you know why?" Jo said getting upset. Brick was about to speak until Jo cut him off. "Because I had so many guys I had a crush on, and they just played me, or never even liked to me, or used me." Jo said about to cry. "I was always upset Brick, and your like one of them, maybe your being a gentlemen was all your little act." Jo said. Brick was shocked by this, and came closer to her. "And you're the newest reason why I'll never be happy, it's because of YOU!" Jo yelled, and then broke down crying.

Brick was shocked at this, he then went to Jo, and hugged her. "Jo it's ok." Brick said in a soothing voice. Brick shushed. "It's never going to happen, promise you just have to believe me, I'll never hurt you." Brick said. Jo then looked up at Brick, and hugged him tighter.

After another half hour Jo then stopped crying, Brick got a tissue, and wiped Jo's eyes. "Jo are you ok?" Brick asked. Jo nodded. " Do you want to go get something to eat?" Brick asked. Jo then nodded again, and they both stood up.

**The next chapter will be the final chapter. I may post it tomorrow, or on the anniversary I posted my first story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Red and Gold Chapter 5

**Hi everyone here is the LAST Chapter to this story. I know, but I will make lots of Jock stories I just need ideas though. Will enjoy the last chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own**

During dinner Jo was eating a lot not too fast, but just eating. Brick smiled a giggled; Jo just smirked, and rolled her eyes. Jo then ate a small piece of his chicken when he wasn't looking, until he caught her. "Hey!" Brick said Jo was giggling. Brick then smirked, and ate a piece of her chicken. "Hey!" Jo yelled. The two of them started laughing together. Jo's family just smiled seeing her laugh.

After dinner the whole family, and Brick watched a movie. During the movie Jo fell asleep on Brick, and he decided to lift her up bridle style to her room. Once he got to her room he tucked her in bed, and kissed her, but before he can leave, John came in.

"It's been a while since she smiled." John said. Brick looked at him, and then looked at Jo, who is smiling in her sleep. "When you two started dating, she always talked about you, she would say I love being with Brick, Brick is the most wonderful person ever all that kinds of way to describe you." John said with his smile. "Yeah Jo always wanted to do everything with me, even when I'm busy." Brick said. "Promise me your going to keep her happy." John said. "I promise." Brick said. John then smiled, and left the room.

Brick then looked back at Jo, and went right next to her, and fell asleep, but before he could he heard Jo talking in her sleep. "Brick promise me don't leave." Jo said in her sleep. "I won't Jo don't worry." Brick said. "Love you." Jo said as she finally went to sleep. "Love you to." Brick said as he kissed her lightly on her lips.

**And that's then end.**


End file.
